Sleeping Kunoichi
by caliangelickunoichi89
Summary: What happens when Sakura finds Sasuke back in the village but dancing with another her that turns into some redhead giving him a lapdance? Afraid of rejection she plans on running away only to be sent on a ANBU mission but along the way loses her memory & wakes up being carried by a man with red eyes & why is she wrapped in a black coat with red clouds? rated M for cussing
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: what happens when Sakura finds Sasuke back in the village but dancing with another her that turns into some redhead giving him a lapdance? Afraid of rejection she plans on running away only to be sent on a ANBU mission but along the way loses her memory and wakes up being carried by a man with red eyes and why is she wrapped in a black coat with red clouds?**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

6 years. '_He's back_,' It's been 6 years since that cold night. '_after so long, he's finally here_.' When she ran to him and begged him to stay, even begging him to take her with him…. The young pinkette let out a deep sigh that anyone would have thought was from tiredness of training, or working at the Konoha Hospital or even running most of the 5th Hokage's, Lady Tsunade's, errands. But Sakura knew her heart was the one that released it from anger, sadness and still a faint love that built up in her heart after all those years. Years of waiting, searching, training to become stronger as a kunoichi and in her heart… everything was falling into place to help her welcome a life without the young vigilante that abandoned everything just to get powerful enough to kill the one man who destroyed his life, his older brother Itachi Uchia. Naruto had set off a few months ago with a new lead on the whereabouts of Sasuke and determined to keep his promise he took off once more with Jiraiya and a few other ANBU, and spreading fast was the rumor that Sasuke had decided to return. Letting out a final sigh, Sakura, 18 and a woman now, sat on a tree limb in thought with her hair grown to her waist now, after finally making jounin she decided to let her femininity catch up to her. Which now gone the red vest-like shirt and the pink skirt with the ninja shorts and black knee-high ninja boots. Now she actually wore black all the time, a skin-tight muscle shirt that hugged her curves she finally grew in, that came up to her neck, a black skirt that was at least an inch longer than Ino's usual outfit and some fish net shorts that went to her knees. Yes the Sakura blossom had finally blossomed into a well achieved, matured, poised, and deadly-

**"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Wha-AAAHHH!" said Sakura as she was caught off-guard by the two loudest blondes of Konoha. She lost her balance and began falling backwards head first if her quick chakra control didn't kick in and attach her feet to the branches underside. Glaring as evilly as possible at Naruto and Ino Sakura called out, "Only YOU TWO would be able to throw a person from a deep thought to instant head trauma- WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" yelled Sakura as both blondes were staring up and having giggle fits and Naruto had a faint mistied look in his eye. She looked towards her feet and noticed that her mini-skirt had fallen victim to gravity and lucky her she had her fish net shorts but her underwear was still showing, showing her cherry blossom petal prints for her two best, most annoying friends' amusement.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both Naruto and Ino were rolling on the floor of the training grounds as Sakura tried her best to subdue her anger when a vengeful thought crept through her mind and the coral tint haired kunoichi and called down, "Gravity is great for other things too…" and with that said Sakura released the chakra from her feet attaching her to the branch and gracefully came falling from a 40 foot drop in a series of flips with a chakra-filled fist making contact with the ground. "… Revenge being one of them." Finished Sakura as she climbed out of the 20 foot deep crater where Ino and Naruto once stood but now currently laid sprawled unconscious.

Authors note:

used to think the A/N's were annoying but that would often depend on the authors typing personality lol. hey everyone, i am caliangelickunoichi89 or KIVA as well. i've been reading for years and finally decided to write my own stories :D this is the first of many to come. i'd like feed back on the first two chapters i'm updating if it seems like a story worth reading, let me know :) much love and look forward to entertaining everyone.

-KIVA


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: what happens when Sakura finds Sasuke back in the village but dancing with another her that turns into some redhead giving him a lapdance? Afraid of rejection she plans on running away only to be sent on a ANBU mission but along the way loses her memory and wakes up being carried by a man with red eyes and why is she wrapped in a black coat with red clouds?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi would be all mine 8-D

Chapter 2- The Celebration

"INO! WHERE IS MY CLOTHES AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, _MY UNDERWEAR?!"_ Yelled Sakura as she stood in the middle of the bedroom of her supposed best friends apartment. "Oh, those granny panties? I got them acquainted with my set of kunai's and tossed out that rag of a bra." "INO! That was my best bra!" "Try 'oldest', and I should know, because I got it for you when that set of yours finally grew out last year." "And my clothes?" Sakura asked cautiously, afraid that they too may have met the same fate as her undergarments. Missions had slown down for her ever since she took over for Lady Tsunade as Head Nurse at the hospital so her salary dwindled a bit to cover just enough for her decent apartment and live off of instant ramen and frozen dinners. "You won't need them since I got you, hold on, where'd I hide it, AHA!" Ino mumbled to herself as she pulled out a random hanger out of the closet only to reveal a pair of white lingerie with pink frilly lace. "Ino, I hope you don't expect me to where THAT to the club." "Huh?... Whoops, wrong sequence, heh-heh, this is for underneath." Said Ino as she tossed it to Sakura and dug back into the closet to pull out what looked to be a white halter dress with a single sakura flower embroidered over her left breast where her heart is. "Ino… I don't know what to say." "How about 'Thank you'?" "But, why this outfit? And why such skimpy lingerie?" "I don't know, I guess because since now I have Shikamaru, I want you to really have a good shot at Sasuke. I moved on but I know you still love him, and if that means making you looking better and hotter than me, just for tonight, then let's go in with a bang!" Ino finished with a genuine smile. Filled with confidence and gratitude, Sakura went into the bathroom to get dressed and came back out, curves and all only to be barraged with Ino's arsenal of curling iron's, make-up, and hair spray. Within an hour Sakura was released and her hair was a cascading waves of curly coral, face of the true Cherry Blossom of Konoha. "If you don't get Sasuke's attention tonight, then he must be gay." Both Sakura and Ino turned to the doorway to see naruto leaning agianst the frame of Ino's room wearing all black in dress shirt unbuttoned with an orange neck-tie and undershirt and black slacks. "NARUTO! WHY ARE YOUR STANDING BY MY BEDROOM AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?!" Screamed Ino. "Hey, hey, we agreed I'd meet here with you guys and the door was unlocked. Plus I waited until the hair dryer turned off before I came to your door." Explained Naruto as he dodged and ducked flying cosmetic items. "so, are we ready?" asked Naruto after Ino calmed down and got ready too. "Yea, I guess." Said Sakura as she made a grab for her heels. "Hold on Sakura, you don't plan on wearing that with your dress do you? It doesn't even match." Said Ino as she made a grab for sakura's arm band. Sakura dodged Ino's grasp and caught her outstretched wrist and dragged her into her bathroom leaving a baffled Naruto in the door way. " What the heck Forehead?" "SHHHH!" said Sakura, "Ino, I need you to do me one last favor." Sakura then proceeded to remove the black arm band from her arm that Ino was trying take off that started the whole mishap and underneath in revealed an ANBU tattoo. "What, did you get bored and use permanent marker or something?" asked Ino as she licked her thumb and tried to smear the ink. "EWW! No Ino, it's real. I didn't have a chance to tell anyone cause I just got it last night. You know that month I supposedly went to Suna on a mission?" "Yeah?" "Well, obviously that was a lie. I snuck off with Kakashi-Sensei-" "Oooooh" "Oh shut it! Anyways Tsunade-sama had me train with him and then take the ANBU Exam and I passed!" "Well, why doesn't Naruto know?" "Because he tried so hard…" he had barely made chunin. '_I'll bring back Sasuke, Believe it!'_ Since Sasuke ran off with Orochimaru, Naruto concentrated all his time on training to become stronger and searching for Sasuke. It wasn't until they turned 18 that they promised each other to stop and finally help Naruto to reach Hokage before looking for Sasuke again. It wasn't until 2 weeks ago when Naruto came back with an arm slung around… "Anyways, can't you just henge it?" "If I put chakra seal on it everyone will be able to sense it and if I use normal make-up" "It'll just smear off. Right right. Well I guess I can work my magic." And with that said with some foundation and some of Ino's chakra, no one be able to even tell the traces of stained skin. "Thanks Ino, now let's knock 'em dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3- The Evil Fairy**

"So, do you think he did it?" asked Ino as she, Sakura, and Naruto were walking to the bar to meet up with the rest of Konoha.

Sakura was deep in thought about what it would take and mean for Sasuke to return to Konoha and Naruto was about to put in his two cents when a lazy voice popped out of the darkness behind the trio.

"He must have if he achieved his goal and he must have killed Orochimaru if he was able to bring the group he did with him to have sacturary in the village."

"Oh yeah, that shark-mouth guy, Mr. Gentle Giant, and some red-head" Naruto said thinking aloud.

"Killed Orochimaru? Group? This is news to me, what happened Naruto?" questioned Sakura.

She thought maybe Orochimaru was unable to complete his transfer and died on his own but it was not too much surprise if Sasuke did what he needed to do in order to achieve his goal. All Ino and Sakura could get out of Naruto and Shikamaru was that Sasuke was ready to hunt for Itachi when Orochimaru tried to stop him so that way he and Kabuto could perform the body transfer justu. They fought and Sasuke won by killing Orochimaru and leaving Kabuto to rot. Having Orochimaru dead Sasuke built his own ccell group to search for Itachi and took in the experimented prisoners Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. But when asked what happened to Itachi, Sasuke just shut that out.

"Well, at least that's one less thing we have to worry about." Said Ino and a sigh as they came to the club/bar entrance.

During the story telling Hinata had caught up with them and they entered the building with Ino dragging Shikamaru to the bar, ranting about getting her drunk and him buzzed so they can dance and Hinata hanging onto Naruto's arm as they searched for a quiet place to sit and have, private time, leaving Sakura to come in last and take in her surroundings. The bar was alive and a bit more unruly than usual. Sakura could see Gai-Sensei and Rock Lee drunk and rambling on about the power of youth. Genma trying to use Kakashi to pick up more women but the famous Copy Nin of the Hidden Leaf was too involved with his ever so familiar orange book, Icha Icha Paradise. Said books' author was busy trying to hit on Tsunade and earning a few new lumps in the process, his head already a quarter of his height high on his head. Sakura just chuckled to herself trying to ignore others who were gawking at her and looked around the room some more trying to scope out anyone else she could mingle with also keeping an eye out to see if she could by chance find a raven-haired shinobi when instead she laid eyes on a certain brunettes panda buns next to another with long hair to the waist.

"Hey Ten Ten, Neji" Sakura called out with a smile, squeezing past a few other shinobi's and civilians until she was sitting next to the rest of Gai-Sensei's team. Both had been staring out at the dance floor with an amused face until they heard Sakura's voice to the far left. Both looked shocked to see her and Sakura was puzzled to what they were looking at before and why the sudden change in expression.

"Hey, I know it's not my usual style but I don't look that bad in this dress do I? Ino picked it out, I knew I should have come in my own clothes…"

"No Sakura, it's not that, it's just-" started Ten Ten.

"It's just that we thought you were already here." Finished Neji with a stern look on his face, already reaching for his kunai and looking back to the dance floor.

Even more confused Sakura followed Neji's line of sight and it fell on the guest of honor with a saké cup in hand as, wait, Sakura was grinding on him giving him a lap dance with leg and ass flying everywhere?! '_What the hell is going on?'_ The other her was just like her hair was short like back in her chunin days, and instead of a white dress, she was wearing a black tube dress with stiletto clear heels, not only was the original Sakura taken aback by what she was seeing, but now she felt even more embarrassed that whoever this imposter was cloning her, was making her look like a, like a

"HEY YOU SLUT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FACE?!" shouted Sakura catching everyone off guard and clearing a path from where Sakura Haruno was standing both on the verge of total rage and tears threatening to fall from her hard emerald eyes.

"Sakura?"

Was the only thing Sasuke could say, taken by surprise that a totally different version of her was standing on the other side of the room. Instead of short pink hair that he had grown used to from their younger days and times they've ran into each other when she was hunting him down, it now cascaded down the sides of her face and to her waist in coral tinted curls, what she used to lack in bust had developed more than what this 'Sakura' on his lap had implied to have grown and even though she was a little more covered in some areas than the other in the black dress, this Sakura, the Original Sakura looked more radiant and stunning than this, who was this anyways?

"Well I guess someone decided to spoil my fun," was a change of voice of said imposter on Sasuke's lap and with a poof gone was the pink hair and in it's place was a darker shade, a shade of red.

"Karin? What the hell are you doing?" glared Sasuke, his sake cup forgotten in his hand and the face that held a cocky grin a minute ago was now replaced with a stern frown.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow my sweet sweet Sasuke" said Karin seductively as she grabbed both sides of Sasukes face with her hands and pulled him into a heavy and lustful liplock. Embarrassed and ridiculed beyond belief, Sakura turned tail and ran out the bar as fast as she could, letting her tears fall as her ears could only hear her heart tearing apart inside, not noticing the calls from Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and most of all, Sasuke as he pushed Karin to the floor and ran after her, only to find an empty street and a pair of heels forgotten in the road.

**hey my pplz :D this is KIVA again. it took me a while to refine my 3rd chapter, i wanted to make it a little smoother of how Karin even gets to pass off as Sakura in the first place since technically in my story they haven't met yet. i'll get into that by chapter 5 or 6. let me know how you guys are enjoying the story so far :D and shout out to my followers and ppl favoring my story. LesMisAnimeWeirdo, Lloigor, Silvia1336, PanUchiha7105, romancebookworm and shiva85. Anyone else want a shout out or has questions, don't be afraid to send me more reviews, messages, and ect :). I hope you guys are enjoying my story as much as i'm having fun putting it together. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I had to come up with better connections of how to piece this part with the story to help keep everything running smoothly. A warning to my readers. This is where the rated M part comes into play due to language, graphic detailing, and attempted rape. It's very crucial to the story and helps give a good reason why Sakura deserves the role of the main character in my fanfic…**

**Sakura: ****_That's right :D _**

**KIVA: ~*GASP*~ Sakura?! You're real? And you're talking to me?**

**Sakura: ****_Get a hold of yourself KIVA, or else your readers are going to think you've gone psycho, now get back to the story._**

**KIVA: Fine, fine, but then again, who says I haven't already gone psycho (~o_O~)**

**Sakura:!**

Chapter 4- The spindle

_'Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?!'_

Was the one word running through Sakura's head as she ran through streets and alleys, and after stepping on so many rocks because she kicked off her heels to run faster, she took to the roof tops until she was out of breath and gasping for air from the run as well as the effort of fighting back tears. Ears pounding with her heart giving a shattering echo as her mind refused to stop playing the memory over and over again with that slut and Sasuke.

_'I just want to forget.'_ Thought Sakura as she kicked down her own door, splitting it into random pieces and stepping over them as she grabbed onto the couch for support as another flash of the fake her was grinding all over Sasuke.

_'Just let me forget.' _From the couch she made it to the hallway as she passed photos hanging on the walls of her and her friends, her with her parents when she graduated making jounin, tears falling from her eyes as another flash came in her mind when she was surrounded by most of the village in the bar when she called out the fake her and that girl pulled down the henge.

_'Forget. That's all I want to do is forget. Just let me forget about everything.'_ As Sakura made it to her bedroom and shut the door behind her and leaned her back against the door as her knees gave way and she sunk slowly to the floor. Eyes glazed over with endless tears, breath ragged and labored with soft sobs as she looked over her room, she hadn't even finished packing to go to her new apartment yet as boxes and bags cluttered her room. Medical scrolls laid out all over the bed as she would usually crash out on the couch if she ever made it home from her long shifts in the hospital. A pile of clothes and open drawers as she could see herself having been looking for the perfect outfit to wear for tonight, only to be…

_'NO, I need to forget about him. Why would I ever think, why did I ever hope that I'd stand a chance of being with Sasuke? He didn't even fight her off when she kissed him. They must have done it to embarrass me. To make a joke of me.'_ Screamed Sakura in her head as she grabbed it with both hands, trying to squeeze the pain and memories that were still so fresh in her mind, and her thoughts were like grains of salt on her open wounds.

**_'Or Sasuke wanted to come back and show that he can have everything his way.'_** Replied inner Sakura who had been silent this whole time, letting her real self try and deal with her pain. But now it had gone too far, and her inner self knew she had to stop her from burying herself into a hole of no return.

*Knock-knock-knock-knock*

Sakura was a little surprised at the sudden sound against her back and the images of Naruto or Ino ran past her eyes thinking it might be one of them on the other side of the door. Naruto would be too hyper and wouldn't be the best one to confide in about her sudden heartbreak, mostly because she wanted to seem stronger in front of him, and if he knew how much she would be hurting, he'd probably make some outlandish promise about beating Sasuke to a pulp. Ino wouldn't be any better because she'd probably just try to take her on a shopping spree, get another make-over, and then hook up with anyone she could find to try and make her feel better and Sasuke jealous.

"Sakura? I'm sorry to bother you, but it's me Shizune. Lady Tsunade needs to have a word with you."

Letting out a sigh of relief and then swallowing to moisten her mouth and throat, she let out a raspy "I'll be right over Shizune, please allow me to prepare myself."

Sakura was glad that Shizune left without another word, she wasn't ready to talk about anything at the moment. Off came the dress that Sakura felt so beautiful in only hours ago, now it was just an ugly reminder, shaking her head to stop her before another series of flashbacks would cripple her again, she takes one of her kunai and without looking shreds the lingerie that Ino had given her off her body, not wanting to look at the remains she just kicks them under the bed and rids her face of all make up and jewelry, with not enough time to jump in the shower Sakura quickly changes into her ANBU uniform and after strapping in quick supplies and sealing a few extra things in her scrolls that she carried, she figured if it was a mission call, it would be better if she got out of the village as soon as possible. Double checking everything and grabbing her new ANBU mask that was given to her upon induction to the next rank she looks at the animal that they had decided to give her. A panther. Both insanely strong and one of the most intelligent of the big cats, Sakura was grateful that her mentor the Lady Tsunade held such a high regard for her student. Placing the mask over her face and then stepping over the remains of her door she takes off to the Hokage tower.

_(An hour later_)

Sakura takes off into the trees while tucking a scroll into her back pouch and focused on the mission ahead, replays the meeting with the 5th Hokage in her head.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura walks into the Hokage's office wearing her ANBU mask and is grateful that she has it on to hide the slight pink in her eyes from the tears she shed earlier, but on her way over she managed to control her emotions and came before Lady Tsunade ready and determined to be professional in front of her._

_'Lady Tsunade, you summoned for me?'_

_'Yes Sakura. I believe we shouldn't have to put you on hold of taking missions anymore. The one I am about to send you on, though simple, still requires a ANBU Shinobi that was requested by name from the employer of this mission.'_

_'Who and what pray-tell is my mission for Lady Tsunade?'_

_'The 6__th__ Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand has asked that you accompany him and his siblings on an escort misson to handle some business amongst the other Kages of the Hidden Villages. Thankfully I do not need to attend due to the personal matters of arranging the paperwork needed for our new citizens and such.' Trailed off Tsunade not wanting to get more into detail to bring up such fresh memories of what had just happened a few hours ago at the bar. After Sakura had stormed out Tsunade got to work right away on creating a mission to get Sakura out of the village to help her save face and embarrassment. Tsunade knew that her young protégé still had a soft spot for the young Uchiha and for this to happen, she couldn't just ignore Sakura's feeling and state of mind. Not when she was like a daughter to her._

_-End Flashback-_

Going full speed to Suna, Sakura had a small smile form under her mask as she knew why Gaara would ask for her to accompany him, Temari, and Kankuro to go anywhere. Temari once told Sakura that although he tries to hide it, he enjoys Sakura's company more than the visits he gets every now and then from Naruto. Mostly because when Gaara knows that Sakura stays the night he can enjoy a peaceful sleep, but even better, the first night it happened, Temari was worried something happened to Gaara when it was even more unusually quiet in his room. So opening it just a crack and checking on her younger brother, the former jinchuriki for the sand demon, was smirking in his sleep and with a sigh, "Sakura" had escaped from his lips.

Upon remembering that Sakura new that Gaara could always depend on her to give proper medical treatment and peace whenever she was needed. After 7 hours straight of running through the trees, Sakura figured it was enough time to at least stop for a quick bite and a small nap, seeing as to how she had been going nonstop since she left the village and hadn't slept in over 50 hours, minus the 3 min nap she had taken when she took the elevator from her office to the lobby to leave her shift.

Running her hands through her hair to pull it back she felt as it was instantly stuck in tangles of hair sprayed hair and came to find she caught random leaves and twigs in the process of her flight.

"Ugh, can this night get any worse?" sighed Sakura as she leapt over to the nearest river where she lit a small fire to warm some tea while she began to undress to just her underwear and sports bra, careful to hide her ANBU mask, headband and shinobi supplies in a nearby tree trunk so as to not be spotted easily by unfriendly ninja who could happen to pass by.

**_'Well, a stray forest creature could steal your clothes, or a fish could swim by and jump in your bra, or you could be secretly watched this very moment by some pervert who love to watch women bathe in the stream.' _**Replied Inner Sakura who finally decided it was time to try and lighten the mood that had gotten too boring and depressing within her mindscape of memories.

'_Well I wasn't considering any of that until you had to bring it up now, thanks so much_.' Thought Outer Sakura with a frown on her face as she grabbed some shampoo and made way to the stream to at least clean her hair. Having left so quickly from her apartment to go to the Hokage's tower, and then need to leave the village in haste didn't exactly leave much time for Sakura to wash the rest of herself up.

After adjusting to the temperature of the river, Sakura had just begun to wet her hair when she thought she heard some footsteps coming out from the forest. Chiding herself because of her recklessness of forgetting to bring a kunai with her always, she just turns back to facing dry land where staring down at her some 15ft away was a lanky man with a smirk on his face while propping a scythe on his shoulder. Around his neck, Sakura could see he was rogue nin due to the slash through the village hidden in the grass symbol on headband. She couldn't place his face on anywhere from the Bingo book, so he was either too much of a small fry or a fresh rogue in the wild. Either way, she didn't like the way his eyes were roving over her already too much exposed body.

"Hey! Kino! What did you find? Any food cooking with that tea I smelled?" shouted a deep gruff voice followed by a chuckle of what Sakura could now tell was a group of 3.

Two more men came near the river bed and let out whistles and cat calls at a now pissed off kunoichi and even though they were 20 ft away from her, the 3 of them in such close proximity of each other, Sakura wished there was some kind of ninjutsu to coat these slobs in soap and bleach. The two newest arrivals were burly twins with mountain men beards and wore outfits similar to Choji, only with the color scheme of beige and black instead of red and black. They also wore slashed headbands from the Hidden Village in the Grass. The one with the scythe wore what looked to be a rice picker outfit, he seemed more like the common farmer, but the aura and lust emitting from these men kept her on edge.

"It's not nice to sneak up on a girl boys, if you're looking for food, you're more than welcome to help yourself to my provisions by the boulder over there." Sakura pointed trying to act as sweet as possible while knowing it might be better to give them what they want, 3 against her on any other day was just fine with her, but lack of an actual meal, rest, and cleansing she knew she wouldn't last long if things got sketchy. It would be best if she avoided any conflict.

Kino was the first to respond, with the same damn lustful grin on his face, he proceeded to take off his sandals and undress while saying, "I don't see any 'girls' around here, I know a woman when I see one, and as far as hunger goes, I think I see a tasty little treat right in front of me already."

"I'd watch out for that dish Kino, she's a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village." Came scratchy voice from on top of the boulder as the other three's eyes slightly widened a little more. Sakura turned and saw a person bundled in robes and a giant saucer hat that hid all his features, but one eye,…. It was a yellow slit, almost like a snake…

"She had a kunai hidden in her bundle of clothes, and a poorly hidden headband and other things in that tree trunk over there" said the newest arrival as he just sits upon a boulder, helping himself to the tea that Sakura had made, all the while no one by the river bank had moved an inch, until Kino and the twins turned back to look at the kunoichi with an even bigger smirk if it was even possible.

"Well we like our girls a little feisty, don't we boys?" Said Kino as he started getting into the water slowly making his way to Sakura who was only calf deep in the water. Knowing a fight was inevitable, she decided to play their horniness to her advantage so with a pout she calls to the twins while looking seductively to Kino and walking backwards going deeper into the river. "Don't you boys wanna come join then? I can be as spicy as you want me to be, but I need to know that you want me bad enough."

This caused the twins to start fumbling with their clothes, not wanting to let their friend have all the fun and once all 3 were in the water and Sakura was thigh and wrist deep in the water, all the men were focused on the coral headed girls' chest instead of the faint glow of blue under the water. As one of the twins made a grab for Sakura's shoulder, Sakura did a quick roundhouse kick twisting into a crouch where she drove her chakra laddened fist as deep as she could into the river causing a large wall to shoot up and knock the 3 rogue nin back and then out of the water due to the astonishing force behind Sakura's strength. There was a faint 3 poof sound, like the sound of a bushin jutsu being released. But tired as she was, she knew her life and safety was worth more than to be taken advantage of by whatever it was that was the current threat. As quick as a flash she made way to her hidden supplies, if only she could reach her kunai…

As soon as she was about to dive for the tree trunk a kunai went flying past her face, only centimeters away from her right side and sticks to the tree in front of her.

Grabbing the kunai and a few shuriken she turns to face the snake eyes she had forgotten about, only to come face to face with what felt like looking at a ghost.

"No. it's not possible. You were reported dead." Said Sakura as she stumbled back and fell to the ground out of shock and fear of this man who left her with so many nightmares from her chunin days and still some in her heart.

"Now now my dear cherry blossom, don't you think it would take a lot more than some temperamental Uchiha to take me down? You should know I'm always the survivor." Replied the horrible snake Sanin as he reached to stroke Sakura's cheek, which Sakura took a swipe at with her kunai.

"Don't you dare touch me with those filthy murderous hands." As repulsed as Sakura was at knowing that this was indeed Orochimaru in front of her, he looked like a snake ready to shed its skin, some pieces hanging her and there from his face, the hand that was reaching for her was burnt and his breath, it smelled of death and blood. But as frail as he seemed Sakura could tell he was still too strong for her to deal with on her own. Sakura was strong, and unstoppable in a cell group, but she knew still, this was not a fight she should take on. Choosing flight over fight she takes a paper bomb and attaches it to Orochimaru's shoe and a throws a few on the surrounding trees and rocks, with him distracted at trying to remove the paper bomb from himself Sakura takes this opportunity to grab her ANBU mask and Kunai pouch, it would be all she'd need if she can just get away far enough to outrun this group and then to a village and get clothes there. Nothing mattered right now more than just escape. That was, until there was a sharp pain in the pink kunoichi's ankle where she goes falling face forward, items went flying but she didn't move from the spot, looking down expecting to see a kunai or even sword pinning her down, instead it was some type of snake made out of rock biting onto her ankle, sinking it's fangs deeper into her ready to hit a tendon. Before she could let it do anymore damage, she raises her fist to strike down and make another break for it, but another rock snake sprung up from the ground and caught it, missing her main arteries but sinking a fang into her thumb. Screaming in pain 2 more snakes come out and grabbed her remaining limbs, binding her to the ground in an X shape, so as to keep her limbs separated. Orochimaru comes looming over, chucking at the struggling shinobi as she tried to pull the snakes up, but all she was doing was drawing more blood.

"You know Sakura, you remind me so much of Tsunade now, having fully blossomed, insane strength, I can only imagine what force you might be reckoned with if you were fully rested and had enough energy to actually put up a fight." Said Orochimaru as he spun a kunai around his finger as he knelt down between her legs.

"Tell me my dear, is your hair really as pink as it seems? I've always wondered, but now I suppose I can find out for myself." Said Orochimaru with a lust in his eyes now.

**_'What is it with everyone wanting to get between your legs tonight all of a sudden?!'_** shouted Inner as Sakura tried to bring her legs together to keep from letting her no-no area being touched. But struggled as she might, she couldn't budge. Orochimaru brought the kunai up her inner thigh and sliced a little sliver of her lap area. Biting back the scream that wanted to escape her, she would not give Orochimaru the satisfaction that he sought.

"I have a little secret to tell you my dear, I don't know why" started Orochimaru said as his eyes ran over her whole body and his kunai went up straight to her throat, then traced its way down her shoulder, cutting a strap of her sports bra off, then to the other side doing the same, till he came to the middle valley of her now developed breast and cut slowly down the middle, the cold air hitting her sensitive nipples, making them taught and erect, "but the sight of blood," he continued as he poked a little into her waist drawing a thin stream of blood which he licked up with his long tongue, "just makes me go wild." He finished that sentence as his mouth claimed one of her nipples as his burnt hand kneaded a breast making Sakura's skin crawl as his other and better conditioned hand trailed its way down to her pelvic area. As Orochimaru moaned into her breast, his hand that was between her legs pushed her panties to the side and slowly led a digit between her bare folds to her forbidden entrance only to find an anatomical wall stopping him from entering. Coming up from his oral assault on her body, Orochimaru speaks with a twisted smile.

"Don't tell me you're a virgin young cherry blossom."

The widening of Sakura's eyes was a confirmation for the sick man in front of her.

"Well I believe it is well past due, you are of age, and although it's been some time since I've been satisfied by a woman, I will gladly give you an experience that will be, well, one word is unforgettable."

Taking the kunai he shreds her last piece of cloth from her body, exposing her completely. Showing that she was bare on her lips, but the front of her pelvic area had a small tuff of pink locks.

"Well I suppose pink really is your hair color." Said Orochimaru as he took his own clothes off and readied himself to enter her, the tip coming dangerously close to almost touching her.

**_'OH FUCK NO I DON'T THINK SO YOU SICK DUMB FUCK!'_** Shouted Inner as she pulsed more will power and adrenaline into Sakura who wrenched a hand out and clocked Orochimaru, knocking him into the forest hard and far enough for the rock snake jutsu to break and stumbling to her feet she winced in pain as she lost even more blood by just moving.

**_'No time to relax Cherry, we gotta run, NOW'_** encouraged Inner as Sakura smirked a little and mumbled something about a nickname but got to moving as fast as she could.

Behind her popping out of the forest Orochimaru came after her while riding on a giant snake head and creating clones to chase after her naked form. Anytime one of them got close enough to get her, she would push it back or dispel it. This chase continued for 10 minutes, the young pinkette running for her life further up the river bank, until they came to a cliffs ledge, turning the river into now a 200ft tall waterfall. Orochimaru had caught up with rage and bloodlust emitting from him, but Sakura was now too exhausted to be fazed by his killing intent. Several rock snakes came out from the ground and were making their way to the kunoichi's standing spot.

**_'Well, what'll it be Cherry? Die from blood loss on the spot and be defiled, or go out with a bang and keep what little dignity we have left?'_** asked Inner to her Outer main train of thought and with a smile, Sakura walked slowly backwards to the edge and with arms opened wide as the snakes made their move to strike, she jumps off the water fall, the mist encasing her body and she disappears into nothingness. In the shadows where Orochimaru was atop the cliff, he decides to turn back to collect his clothes and anything that may be of use from the leaf ninja's supplies. As he passes the discarded items of Sakura's kunai pouch and Jaguar mask, he smirks to himself as he picks it up.

"It would seem the young kunoichi advanced more than anyone could ever expect her to, huh Master Orochimaru?" asked a shadow in the darkness with round glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"So it would seem. So sad that I couldn't meet her to her full potential." Replied Orochimaru as he let the mask fall to the floor, and with a flick of the tail, his massive snake crashed it down on the mask breaking it into fragments.

"Strange she had an ANBU mask yet no marking. Must have been an undercover mission."

And with that, the group was gone. Down the river some 300 yards from the foot of the water fall a limp unconscious pinkette floats up to the river bank where a dark figure was sitting near a fire with red eyes glowing with the flames light….

**Obvious I know of who the mystery characters are, but at least it hopefully builds up the suspense : D the HARDEST chapter to remember and modify. I had originally written this story a year and a half ago in my private journal, but with family and parents, nothing is ever private. My mother found it and after scolding me for a perverted mind, I was to tear it apart. I like to think it's creative. Besides, it's said highly intelligent people have a higher chance of being labeled with a dirty mind due to being able to connect things together faster and in different ways. Why do you guys think Jiraiya and Kakashi were such great shinobi's? FIST RAISE TO THE PERVERTED MINDED**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Good Fairy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Wow I didn't think I'd ever get any followers to this story, so many readers, so many ppl liking my story :D I appreciate all of you and thank you for your patience and encouragements for me to keep writing and going further with my story. I had to make some editing to chapter 4 about Sakura's ANBU mask. I had said she'd gotten the panther and later i accidentally put jaguar. I meant to put panther. I was visualizing Sakura with the panther as her mask for future reasons in the story, but jaguar came out cause I had recently watched too many animal documentaries on wild cats, lol. Anyways to answer reader/commentator, silverwolfigther00 , Sakura is ANBU, ch.2 she reveals her induction tattoo to Ino. Also, in ch.3 when Lady Tsunade calls for Sakura, she prepares to meet her in her ANBU uniform complete with her mask, is sent on a ANBU mission and takes off. Orochimaru meets with Sakura in ch.4 and they fight, she jumps off the cliff and when they go to search through her things, he finds her ANBU mask but didn't see the tattoo because Ino had covered it with the chakra fused concealed makeup. Not a good enough explanation? Well then you're just gonna have to keep reading on now won't you?**

**-KIVA**

There was the sound of birds chirping as a pink headed woman was slowly coming out of a deep sleep. She had started to crack her eyes open when she was blinded by the sun that came and assaulted her eye sight. Squeezing them shut out of reflex, she began to feel the onslaught of a major migraine and all of a sudden her whole body began to feel sore. Tensing up and hissing in pain she felt a pair of arms that she just now noticed were carrying her, adjust themselves so as to not drop her as she could feel the slight rhythmic up and down movement of the person carrying her walking.

"Well, it would seem Sleeping Beauty had finally decided to wake up." Said a deep masculine voice. Cracking open one eye slowly to adjust to the bright sunlight peeking through the tree branches and down upon her, the young pinkette looked up onto the face of her carrier. He seemed like an older man due to the lines on his face coming down from the inner corner of his eyes and tracing down to the rest of his face, but he had a mature voice that sounded like a man in his mid-20s. He also had black hair and the most curious feature of all was his. Red. Swirling. Eyes….

_ 'Who is this guy? And why do I feel so horrible?'_

"Perhaps now would be a good time to rest and ask questions I'm sure both of us are dying to ask"

Walking over to a large boulder by a nearby tree the raven haired stranger places the young woman on the boulder gently while he himself moved to lean against the tree in front of her. Taking a good look at him now she could see that he was very fit and definitely not an old man as he had on black slacks and a black mesh shirt and some type of sandals on his feet. She could see he had his hair long and in a thin pony-tail, she felt like she might know him, as if from a dream maybe. Again her head was assaulted with another headache and bringing her hand to her forehead to sooth it she could feel a sudden breeze touch her skin,… her bare skin. Looking down she could see she was wrapped up in some kind of large black cloak with red clouds that had started to slide down and apart showing her she had pretty much nothing else on her except a few bandages wrapped around her in various spots of her body under the giant blanket like cloak. With a small squeak she grabbed it close to her clasping it as close to her neck without strangling herself as possible looking at tall dark and curious with his face turned the other way to give her some sense of privacy and dignity.

"How about for the first and obvious question, how did I wind up naked and in this blanket?"

"I found you naked."

"Eh?!"

"Well it's not like I kidnapped you naked if that's what's running through your head. I was camping by the river bed and you just so happened to wash up nude and wounded. Had I women's clothing you'd be dressed but seeing as to how I travel alone and with no need of such things I thought it was considerate enough of me to give you something to give you a sense of decency." The man said a tad with his voice a tad bit too icy.

"I'm sorry. I. I just… don't know what's going on…" the pinkette mumbled out with downcast eyes.

"*sigh*, well maybe you can answer me now, is there a name you can give me and maybe tell me where you came from or why you'd be skinny dipping unconscious in the river anyways?"

Thinking as hard as possible for a good solid 5 minutes, the young girl came up with blanks. Everything was in a fog, the scariest thing being that she couldn't even think about what her name could remotely be.

"I'm sorry I don't know that either. I don't remember anything." She said with tears starting to well up with fear that if she didn't know anything about herself or her past that she would be lost and abandoned all by herself.

"Well, I guess that just means one thing…" started the red eyed man.

The girl didn't know what he was about to say, she was expecting him to say good luck on your own and hoped that he'd at least let her keep the coat. She didn't want to be stuck in the forest stark naked. Instead, he caught her off guard as he approached her with what seemed like a smirk but his eyes looked like they were trying to comfort her.

"I'm just gonna have to help you find out where you came from so you can remember who you are. But until then, I don't want to refer to you as 'hey', 'you', or 'girl'. Are you sure you don't know your name?"

The girl just shook her head.

"Hmmmm…. How about pinkie?"

"NO." Was the single word that came out of the girls' mouth. Something about that name was just, annoying. She knew she could have a better name than that.

"Well I have no other idea what to call you, your hair is shockingly pink. What about, Rose?"

Thinking about it, something did feel right and familiar about the name. It seemed to fit, maybe it was her actual name.

"Rose, that sounds about right. Ok you can call me Rose." Rose said with a smile and slid off the rock to start walking but nearly collapsed and crumbled to the floor from the excruciating pain that emitted through out her whole body but her traveling partner got to her before she could do that and proceeded to carry her bridal style.

"Although it would be helpful for you to walk on your own, you are in no condition to be walking and it would be much faster if I carried you anyways." And with that they began to walk off.

"Wait, so now we know what to call me, but what should I call you? I know as much about you as I do myself which is practically nothing."

Looking down at Rose with his red eyes he said with in a simple tone, "You can call me Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_**Man, this took FOREVER to put together. It's only the bridge to keep everything running smoothly but I don't want my readers to get confused by being vague about how I envision this to play out lol. Anyways, I don't own Naruto or the characters I hope everyone loves this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing (shout out to kyoko minion and crystalthrone), and following me (one more shout out to Angelstar989, ChocolateXMint, Meati, Tyz-bw, eaie, kctheartist, mrcdztrn):D you guys give me motivation to finish my chapters sooner.**_

_**-KIVA**_

**"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S WORK HOURS OR IF THIS IS MY 7****TH**** BOTTLE, I SAID BRING ME MORE DAMMIT!**"

Was the words that echoed throughout the Hokage tower as the sound of breaking glass and inanimate objects flew into the walls. Shizune let out a sigh of relief that she had missed a majority of flying projectiles but winced as a book bounced off her rear and sent her stumbling a few extra feet forward.

"Dammit Lady Tsunade, we're all trying." Muttered Shizune as she started walking to the nearest bar to get more sake for the Hokage.

It had been 9 days since Sakura had taken off that night to head to Suna. 5 days would have been acceptable to understand taking her time. But 4 days extra without word from Sakura or at least the Kazekage recognizing her arrival was a little off putting. And the only message from Kage of the Sand Village was asking if his requested kunoichi had been sent out on her mission yet. They have yet to send a reply for both Tsunade and Shizune heard how the ex-Jinchuriki held a soft spot for the villages little cherry blossom.

It also wasn't helping that half of the rookie 9 were barging into the Hokage office demanding the whereabouts of Sakura every 4 hours. At first it was just Naruto after day 2 of Sakura being gone. They tried to pass it off that she was probably holed up in her apartment with some time off from the Hokage. It was 10 minutes after Naruto left with a frown that he came roaring back in with Hinata, Ino, a half awake Shikamaru, and a frantic Rock Lee. The hermit excuse Tsunade made up for Sakura didn't fall through due to the still broken down and damaged front door to her apartment. Fearing the worse they bombarded the Hokage with shouts and worry and concern that their missing friend and teammate had been kidnapped only to be given a half truth that she was simply out on a mission and should be back within 3 days time. After 4 days had passed from morning till night Naruto would come running up the Hokage tower only to be knocked out its window or wall after a shout of "GRANNY TSUNADE-". Her desk was littered with request from the Uchiha brat to meet with her to discuss the whereabouts of her pink pupil, but because of his arrival in the first place, Tsunade wanted nothing to do with him at the time, nor would she even give him a passing glance when she would pass by him from the front doors where he constantly was on the verge of attacking the ANBU that was there to restrain him if he tried to get out of line.

Once word got around of the disappearance of Sakura many of the rookie 9 would offer to gather a search team, but Lady Tsunade would always put it off knowing that if she agreed to send them out, it would only feed her fear that Sakura would be-

"Lady Tsunade, there is an urgent message from Suna." Said a shinobi of jounin level who worked in the message tower.

Before the messenger could even take a step forward and show the letter he turned look at his hand and it was already gone. Looking at the Hokage with a confused look he could see she was already reading over the letter with eyes bright but then turned to a quick frown. Not wanting to be the new practice dummy for the Hokage's temper pitching practice he was out the door and down the hall with Lady Tsunade slamming her hand down on her desk.

"Dammit, I was hoping this was a message that she made it or that they found her." Said Tsunade as she rested her head on her hands with elbows leaning on the desk.

Letting out a small hiss as she could feel grains of sand press into her elbows, she subconsciously swept the sand off her desk to the ground before the thought could fully hit her.

"Oh shit."

And with that last word the room was caught in a mini but violent sand storm that Tsunade only had enough time to cover her eyes and mouth before the wind settled. Peeking out from behind her forearm, she came face to face staring into hazy sky blue eyes staring right back at her.

"Well Gaara, I can't say this sudden visit isn't unexpected."

"My apologies Lady Tsunade, but going for a week without any word from your village on the whereabouts of my requested employee seemed quite impolite."

"Yes, well about that,"

"I pray the news you are about to tell me are at least that you found your kunoichi and she fell deathly ill on her journey so she is unable to tend to her mission because she is here, safe, in this village, restricted to bed rest."

"We still don't know where Sakura is."

At the release of the word "don't" the sand storm resumed and double the force. Taking cover under her desk Tsunade could hear Gaara letting out a frustrated growl, even though the Sand demon was removed from him a few years ago, Gaara still had a nasty temper and his attack on her office started eating away at the furniture and walls and anything else that he could take his anger out on.

"GAARA, STOP THIS TEMPER TANTRUM. WE'LL FIND HER AND SHE'S TRAINED UNDER ME! SHE'S STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD HER OWN!"Shouted Tsunade through the roar of rushing sand.

Gaara only replied with a louder growl and started picking up the furniture and crushing it in sand coffins as his anger seemed to swell. Then that was when the desk Lady Tsunade was using for cover was lifted up by a hand of sand and Gaara stood over her with an insane look of blood lust in his eyes.

Preparing her fist with blue chakra, Tsunade was ready to hit any and all pressure points to stop the Kazekage from doing something stupid when through all the noise of the sand storm, she could hear the clear voice of a certain hyper-active blonde.

"GRANNY TSU- **WHOA WHAT THE HELL GAARA?!**"

Before any of them could look in the direction of the voice, 4 clones of Naruto were holding onto Gaara's limbs and the original was landing a heavy blow on the back of the sand Kage's head. At the sudden contact all the sand that was swirling around the room dropped straight to the floor and the stampede of footsteps came rushing to the doorway of the Hokage's office. With Sharingan ready Sasuke was the first one there along side with Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee, Gai, Ten-Ten, Shizune, and a few ANBU officers.

"Lady Tsunade!" shouted everyone at once when their eyes fell upon the chaos that overtook the once office of the 5th Hokage's, now it looked like an indoor sandbox with a grinning fox and dazed raccoon in the middle of it all with a stressed out slug sannin pinching the bridge of her nose having finally reached her tolerance level. Amongst the babble of why was Gaara in the village, what was he thinking about threatening the Hokage, was it a normal reaction to be surprised at what just happened between the 2 Kage's, what was Sasuke doing in the tower, and why the Hokage was letting this happen and would she know why Gaara acted out like this, Tsunade snapped by punching through the nearest wall and causing it to crumble.

**"ENOUGH! EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN! I DON'T CARE IF THERE'S SAND EVERYWHERE AND SO HELP ME UCHIHA AND UZUMAKI, IF YOU COMPLAIN THAT YOU AREN'T CHILDREN I WILL STRIP YOUR TITLES BACK TO THE LEVEL OF A KINDERGARTENER AND DON'T THINK I WON'T."**

At that threat both blonde and ebony headed shinobi's shut their mouths with a frown and a plop on the ground. Everyone sat around the Hokage in a semi circle cross legged Indian style. The sensei's and ANBU however were leaning against the walls trying to stifle their chuckling when Tsunade turned to them with eyes full of killer intent.

"I said SIT!"

At that point it was the younger generations turn to smirk but everyone became serious as she pulled out a scroll with the Haruno crest on it.

"I'm sick of being badgered day in and day out from everyone about Sakura. Yes I know she's still missing, yes I know most of you are concerned for her well-being. I was living the last few days hoping to give the benefit of the doubt that she was alright somewhere and that she could get herself out of any situation that would come her way. But thanks to a certain display of affection by a certain duck-haired dick head-"

"Hey! I did not know what was going on!"

"Shut it Uchiha, you certainly didn't do anything to stop it." Retorted Ino.

"Anyways, most of you know that I had sent Sakura out on a mission. Only a few know what kind of mission."

"She was to come with me as an escort among the Kage's to ensure my safety and peace of mind during the trip."

"As what? Your pet? A bed warmer? I didn't think Sakura would be that easy." snorted Sasuke, not seeing any use Sakura could be to a Kage on a solo mission.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke, Gaara would never do that to Sakura. Right Gaara?" asked Naruto hoping to give the benefit of the doubt to both Sakura and Gaara. Gaara had been through so much that Naruto understood even though he was the Kage of his home village now, he still had trust issues with most people. So there must be a viable reason for why he chose Sakura and her alone to accompany him. But he now looked at Sakura like a sister he needed to protect since he and Hinata became an item. So he really hoped that Gaara wasn't looking at Sakura like a piece of ass either.

"No, I would not. And I would kill the first man who looked at Sakura in such a manner." Gaara said with a death threat laced in his voice as a spike-shaped sand weapon started to form and hover in Sasuke's direction, whereas in his response Sasuke started to gather electric chakra in his hand and the Sharingan flashed to life in his eyes.

"Knock it off you two." threatened Tsunade.

"What is this traitor doing in your village anyways, I thought he'd be in a cell rather than being out and about slandering Sakura?" asked Gaara coldly.

"That's none of your business you blood thirsty freak, and what's it to you how I speak of about Sakura? Whether she's being with others or not, it doesn't matter to me because she's done with anyone she could be involved with as far as I'm concerned. She will be my wife and help me with my blood-line to keep going."

"**WHAT THE HELL?!**" Shouted everyone.

"Like hell you are Bastard. It's your fault that Sakura took off on some random mission anyways. Wait a minute. Lady Tsunade, why is Sakura out on a mission by herself anyways?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, all missions of jounin level are done in cell groups of 3." Replied Neji.

"Surely you only allowed our youthful cherry blossom to head out on her own and have her meet up with the rest of her cell group at another time?"Questioned Lee.

As the rest of the shinobi in the room started in on the conversation trying to make sense about why Sakura was gone on a solo mission in the first place, the ANBU, Sensei's and Kage's knew why and looking at each other, nodded and decided to break Sakura's promise. The Promise she asked to not be broken until Naruto made jounin. But her life was on the line. It couldn't be kept secret anymore.

"Sakura is an ANBU soldier now." Replied Tsunade bluntly.

The small hum of the conversation amongst the rookie 9 stopped in an instant as they all turned to Tsunade with disbelief and jaws to the floor.

"**WHAT?!**"

"Sakura had advanced so much in her training with me, and Kami knows that the ANBU needs more medical shinobi's in it's corps." Replied Tsunade.

"She trained with me while Naruto was off getting Sasuke with Jaraiya and she passed with flying colors. As well as flying trees and boulders and other things…" trailed off Kakashi as he remembered when they were training with her ninjutsu she was slightly reluctant to go full out on her former sensei, but after much threats and telling her that to be ANBU there's no holding back when the village needs her most, well, he was lucky she was as skilled as she was with her healing abilities, even with his Sharingan open she gave him a run for his money.

"But Sakura, why didn't she tell me?" muttered Naruto full of sadness not that she had passed him to the highest level of being a shinobi next to becoming Hokage, but that she didn't confide in him enough to even bring it up. He would have only been more motivated to catch up to her and would have treated her to all the ramen she would want as a celebration, but then again he'd probably run a bigger bill than Sakura would.

"Wait, if Sakura is ANBU, wouldn't she have the signature tattoo showing she was one of the elite?" asked Ten-Ten.

"That is true, Sakura had decided to hide it under her arm band until Naruto reached the next shinobi level. If she were to go on ANBU missions, she were to go with Yamamoto and Sai so she could pass it off as a normal mission." Explained Shizune.

"Sai? You knew about this and didn't spill the beans?" shouted Ino as she got dangerously close to Sai's face with a hurt look on her face. Even though the news of Sakura making ANBU, she wasn't gonna let Naruto get hurt with the fact that she knew before anyone else could find out.

"Actually, none of this was brought to my attention either." Said Sai with a blank face. Not that he didn't care, he did, he was still getting used to providing facial expressions.

"Enough. Now that everyone knows what's going on, I guess there's no delaying the inevitable."

Again, the room fell silent as all focus returned to the Hokage as she pulled out some papers and writing utensils. Wait, LADY TSUNADE WAS PREPARING PAPERWORK ON PURPOSE?!

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, Lee and Ten-Ten, you will all prepare supplies for travel within the hour and you are to search for Sakura Haruno as a search and rescue mission. If there are no objections I want you out of my sight and making dust clouds within the next 3 seconds."

"Lady Tsunade-" started off Sasuke.

"Uchiha, I will not be sending you because you are the main reason that Sakura is missing in the first place."

"I've had it you old bat!"

Everyone's face went slightly pale and the last Uchiha's outburst. Tsunade's just started to flush red and her eyes sparked with an ember to become violent at the next wrong word.

"I know that night was a nightmare. I wish things had been different. I wish I had seen the real Sakura before I easily fell for the fake one. I miss her. I really do. Once all obstacles were gone, I just wanted to keep a promise I made to myself… that I would make Sakura mine and mine alone. To rebuild my clan, have a chance at happiness."

"Well what was all that talk about you thinking Sakura was easy?" retorted Ten-Ten.

"Shut it Bun-Bun. No one really stood up for her after the club incident either to help me think otherwise, but I was hoping that she would be the way I left her. Sweet, proper, and still wanting me. I just.. I can't stand the thought of anyone else having her. I need Sakura. I WILL make her mine" at that point he glared at Gaara and Tsunade. "And if you won't let me go on that mission, then I well go on my own and there will be hell for anyone who should stand in my way."

Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke prepared to put up a fight and the ANBU readied their hands over their weapons and scrolls when an arm slung itself over Sasuke's shoulder and turning saw a grinning Naruto.

"Relax Sasuke, we'll get her back. Together. We'll have Team 7 back together in no time. Right Granny Tsunade?"

"~*sigh*~ Fine, Fine. But Uchiha, if you fuck this up and break Sakura's heart more than you already did, so help me Kami, I will personally castrate you and feed your balls to Kakashi's dogs."

"Hey! What did my team do to deserve such a threat of biological warfare?" joked Kakashi with an eye grin.

What made it unsettling was that neither one looked like they were joking at all.

And with that everyone received their proper scrolls and after a few papers written by Gaara as well to send out by messenger bird, he prepared as well to head off with the team to find the missing Cherry Blossom of everyone's attention.

The last one to leave the Hokage's tower with Hinata walking in deep thought about everything that just happened and was said earlier.

"But, Sakura wasn't wearing an arm band on the last night we had seen her." Hinata muttered quietly to herself but shook it off to hurry home and prepare for the rescue mission to bring back home their friend.


End file.
